


The Lone Wolves

by Scribeanon



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: <3, Deception, Drunkenness, Furry, Happy Birthday Honey, Intrigue, M/M, McHanzo - Freeform, Netflix and Chill, Seinfeld - Freeform, friends - Freeform, hanzo - Freeform, mccree - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 07:04:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12360198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribeanon/pseuds/Scribeanon
Summary: In a Drunken stupor, Mcree calls up Hanzo for a nice late night "Netflix and Chill", but when Hanzo arrives at the house, he has a dark secret that Mcree will carry to his grave.





	The Lone Wolves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skidji](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skidji/gifts).



Mcree slumped over the bar, sipping a beer. It was a night like any other, Mcree was used to spending the nights alone and drunk. But this night in particular, he had chosen an odd place to spend it.

An underage cashier began his usual script

"Welcome to McHanzo's sir, how my I take your or-"

He stopped.

"Sir, you cannot sit here with a bar stool, you're holding up the entire line." the teenager muttered, somewhat frightened of the drunk cowboy.

Mcree looked behind him to see the angry piled up line of people desiring their nuggets and burgers. He turned back to the worker and scowled.

"Haaaow abo'ut yeeww holl' up this liine yeww fuckin' yankee bastard" Mcree said, aggresively jostling his groin. He picked up his bar stool and exited the restaurant, starting on an intoxicated stumble down the sidewalk. He fumbled in his pocket until he found his smartphone. It was the latest model, with a custom made brown leather case. Mcree navigated the device with surprising precision for a drunken man, he was used to this though. Eventually, he found the contact he was looking for.

Hanzo.

Hanzo was everything Mcree wanted and needed. Rugged, one breast exposed, full of demons and emotionally irresponsible like himself. God Damn, what a catch. Mcree pressed the call button with haste, he had so many plans he wanted to fulfill.

Unfortunately, in the rush to dial, Mcree didn't realize he dropped his bar stool a ways back. An unlucky Winston in his Prius struck the barstool, spinning out of control and slamming into the McHanzo's, killing him and everyone in it instantly. What a shame.

Back to Mcree, he held his phone to his ear, waiting for Hanzo to pick up.

Hanzo sat on his couch, covered by a blanket, eating bagged popcorn and watching old reruns of Seinfeld. Suddenly, his phone let out an unmistakable sound. Mcree's Custom Ringtone. Big Green Tractor. Hanzo rushed to pick it up, clearing his throat and deepening his voice. Finally, he answered.

"Mcree! Ahem, Mcree. What could you be calling for this late?" Hanzo was trying to keep his cool. He was thirsty as fuck. or 'af' as the kids say. 100 emoji.

"Heeeeyyyyy hanzozozo I fucking LOOOVE you man. You gottaaa comm ovaer to may apaaartment and watcggh Friendds with me mand." Mcree slurred out. He was close to his apartment.

Hanzo winced. Friends. He fucking hated that show. Seinfeld was the only sitcom he liked. In fact, Seinfeld was the only show he liked period. He always wish he was born in the late 80s to 90s so he could truly experience the pinnacle of the artform. He would make an exception for Mcree, though.

"Friends sounds... wonderful, I'd love to, Mcree. I'll be right over. Also, I have something important to tell you when I'm there... so prepare youreself."

Mcree grinned

"yeahhh wahatever duide I'll se you there bye." Mcree hung up. He tried to slip his phone into his pocket, but mistakenly dropped it into a sewer grate, where Junkrat quickly grabbed it.

"THIS'LL MAKE A GOOD PIECE FOR MY NEST, MATE" Junkrat turned to a volleyball with a face painted on it. "WOULDN'T YOU SAY, ROADHOG OL' PAL?" Junkrat said, tearing up. He entered a sewer cavern, where a memorial lay in wait. He placed the phone upon it, and looked up to a dusty picture of Roadhog, who had died 5 years prior.

"When will you move on..." Junkrat muttered to himself, shortly before Reinhardt boosted in and slammed him into a wall, killing him in one fell swoop. The same mistake Roadhog had made years ago.

Meanwhile, Mcree had finally made his way to his apartment, and had all his preparations made. Popcorn was popped, Friends was ready on Netflix (The Future Version), and candles were lit. The perfect scene for a romantic night of sitcom watching. Mcree heard a knock on the door, perfect timing from Hanzo as always. He took off his hat and adjusted his hair, smiling and heading for the door. He opened it.

On the other side, he saw what appeared to be an anthropomorphic gray wolf, standing taller than Mcree, with glaring blue eyes. Mcree, for once, was at a loss for words.

"Mcree. This is what I wanted to tell you about." Hanzo said abruptly, explaining himself. "I'm a f-"

Mcree Grinned

"You're a werewolf too? I always knew we had a connection, Hanzo!" Mcree said, in a sobering burst of excitement, ripping his shirt off.

Hanzo shook his head and looked perplexed under his wolf suit. "No, No, I'm a furry Mcree."

The air became awkward.

Mcree had already transformed into a werewolf, revealing his secret because of Hanzo's hyperrealistic fursuit. A rookie mistake of a freshly turned werewolf.

Hanzo tried to clear the situation, growing increasinly nervous. "I-I won't tell anyone, I promise Mcree."

They both were surprised when they heard a third voice enter the fray, however.

"TORBJARN, READY TO WARRKKK!"

It was Torbjorn, the short Swedish Engineer. And he had come with hostile intent.

"WASH YERR FACKING FERSUITS YOU MUSKY HUSKIES!" He yelled, quickly placing a turret down and maxing out his armor. Before Mcree and Hanzo could react, they were gunned down by Torbjorn's superior firepower.

It was a brutal display for officer Hana Song the next day, when she entered the crime scene to find her former fellow Overwatch members dead and riddled with bullet holes. Torbjorn was a wanted fugitive, on the run in a 5 mph payload, which none of the officers seem to want to attempt to get near.

In the end, nobody knew of the secret romance between Hanzo and Mcree, and the flame died out without a chance to grow to its full potential. And Hanzo never watched any show other than Seinfeld.

The End.


End file.
